


No Place Like Home for the Holidays

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto enjoys baking for the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**No Place Like Home For the Holidays**

Makoto pulled the pie out of the oven. Its smell simply added to mix of aromas in the apartment. Over the course of the day, she had been baking cookies, pies, and cakes among other things. She and Nathan were hosting a Christmas party for their friends tonight, and she wanted to be prepared. There shouldn't be any chance that there wouldn't be enough food for everyone. She set the pie on the counter with the two others that had already been finished.

She let out a soft sigh. There was something about baking that put her in the mood for the holidays. It was probably the smells of vanilla, cinnamon, and other spices in the air. It was those smells that always put her at easy and made her feel at home. That was probably why she felt the need to bake something at least once a week. Makoto caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and reached for one of the long handled wooden spoons she used.

The spoon caught Nathan across the knuckles just as he was about to take one of the cookies.

"Ow."

"You know better than to try to steal my baking. The party starts in an hour and a half. You can wait until then."

"But they smell so good," Nathan pouted at her.

Makoto just laughed. The pout was not going to work on her. "Are you done setting up the decorations?"

Nathan shook his head. Makoto smiled.

"Why don't you finish with that, and then maybe I'll consider giving you a cookie as a reward."

"Three cookies," Nathan counted.

"Two cookies," Makoto offered.

Nathan stole a kiss from her. "Deal."

Makoto just shook her head and went back to work as he left to go wrestle with decorations and lights. There really was nothing like being at home during the holidays.


End file.
